Chat Room!
by InuyashaFanGirl555
Summary: Disturbing conversations between the Inuyasha characters...Rated M for bad language, so don't blame me if you're grounded/get detention/get fired for repeating anything said in this story. I guarantee you you'll laugh though. Total crackfic. ON HOLD
1. Shittyass usernames

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru**_

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G- Unit **_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_priestess34 has signed on..._

priestess34 : Hello? Anybody there?

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

priestess34 :Yay! Sesshy-poo!

Sesshomaru : WTF did you just call me?

priestess34 : Yay! Sesshy-poo!

Sesshomaru : Stop it.

priestess34 : Yay! Sesshy-poo!

Sesshomaru : I swear-

priestess34 : SESSHY-TO-THE-POO!

Sesshomaru : -I WILL FUCKING SHANK YOU!

_G-unit has signed on..._

priestess34 : Yay! Its Senor Pervert!

G-unit : what the hell kagome?

Sesshomaru : Die-I mean hi

G-unit : Well you're nice

Sesshomaru : so was your girlfriend. last night.

preistess34 : Oh, snap!

G-unit : shut up Kagome

_Demonslayer001 has signed on..._

_Foxboy22 has signed on..._

_Halfdemon55 has signed on..._

Sesshomaru : More people...son of a bitch!

Halfdemon55 : Sesshomaru? You go onto Yahoo Messager? And...socialize?

Sesshomaru : Ha ha...you're hilarious

Demonslayer001 : And what up w/ your nickname? U are so uncreative LOL

Halfdemon55 : LOL

preistess34 : LOL

G-unit : LOL

Sesshomaru : Yeah, laugh it up "G-unit". Whats the G stand for again? Gay?

G-unit : Hey!

Halfdemon55 : Yeah, where did you get that name? From a cereal box?

preistess34 : LOL

Demonslayer001 : LMAO

Foxboy22 : ROFL

Sesshomaru : HA HA BITCH YOU CRAZY! U CRAZY INUYASHA! U SO FUNNY! HA HA HA

halfdemon55 : really?

Sesshomaru : Hell no if any of you acually laughed at that go kill yourself right now

G-unit : LOL

Sesshomaru : who said I was kidding?

Halfdemon55 : dick

_Wolfboy has signed on..._

priestess34 : holy crap hide me

Sesshomaru : oh god...

Wolfboy : hello kagome, my future wife

priestess34 : go suck shippo's imaginary dick

Foxboy22 : Hey!

Sesshomaru : that was funny but i will not type lol...thats queer

Foxboy22 : oh you just did

Sesshomaru : are you chemically imbalanced?

Foxboy22 : possibly

Wolfboy : So, when are you going to leave that worthless mutt inuyasha?

Halfdemon55 : yo fucktard im right here

Wolfboy : shut up homo

Halfdemon55 : MOFO I WILL WHOOP YOUR ASS!

WolfboY : NOT BEFORE I WHOOP YOURS!

Sesshomaru : you want to do what to eachother's asses?

Foxboy22 : They want to whoop eachother's asses

Sesshomaru : you should die

Halfdemon55 : Fuck this come on kagome were leaving

priestess34 : Where are we going?

Halfdemon55 :JUST SIGN OFF!

_priestess34 has signed off..._

_Halfdemon55 has signed of..._

_Demonslayer001 has signed off..._

_G-unit has signed off..._

Foxboy22 : wait 4 me!

_Foxboy22 has signed off..._


	2. Koga the Creeper

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru**_

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G- Unit **_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_

* * *

_

_priestess34 has signed on..._

_Wolfboy has signed on..._

Wolfboy : Hey Kaogme! Fancy meeting you here!

priestess34 : Ya know Koga? Ive been meaning to talk to about something all day and its driving me crazy!

Wolfboy : And what would that be?

preistess34 : I found a mini hidden camera in my shower this morning... any idea how it got there?

Wolfboy : Umm...

preistess34 : Your pervert! You were peeping!?

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

preistess34 : Hi Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru : So? What are you guys talking about (scrolls up snd down the screen, reading their whole conversation)

Sesshomaru : CREEPER!!!!

Wolfboy : Shut up Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru : Ya know? Spying is very illegal...And that includes putting a hidden camera in somebody's shower! lol

priestess34 : It really isn't that funny Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru : Yes it is

_Demonslayer001 has signed on..._

Demonslayer001 : Whats not funny? (Also scrolls up and down screen, reading whole conversation)

Demonslayer001 : Umm...Should I call the police now or later...???

Sesshomaru : LMAO

Demonslayer001 : not funny

Sesshomaru : Haha Kagome! Ha ha, ha ha! You have a stalker, you have a stalker! I can sleep at night!

Demonslayer001 : lol

priestess34 : shut up...

Wolfboy : yeah... Shut up Sesshomaru! You look like a girl!

Sesshomaru : Well I may look like a girl, But at least I don't look like Micheal Jackson.

priestess34 : ooooh! Burn! lol

Demonslayer001 : haha

Wolfboy : Well...U hit like a bitch!

Sesshomaru : at least I can _get_ with a bitch!

Wolfboy : ... I'm logging off... You guys are mean!

_Wolfboy has signed off..._

Demonslayer001 : Awww! He got embarassed! lol

priestess34 : lol But I never realized how weird he is until now!

Sesshomaru : Motherfu**** abducted U and tried to marry you and you didn't notice how wierd he is 'till now???

Demonslayer001 :But seriously, you do look like a girl, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru : ...Im logging off too... By the way...Screw you... Screw you both...

_Sesshomaru has signed off..._

Demonslayer001 : that was fun... I'm kinda tired... See ya later Kag...

priestess34 : Yeah, bye... I've gotta go disconnect that video camera in my shower...

Demonslayer001 : lol

preistess34 : shut it

_Demonslayer001 has signed off..._

_priestess34 has signed off..._

**I hope you peoples like this chapter! I worked in it for hours! I NEED REVIEWS!! If you don't write reviews, I'll :**

**A. Eat a bunny alive**

**B. Have you killed by my evil One Eyed, On Horned, Flying, Purple, People Eater**

**C. Torture orphans till they cry**

**ps I suck...**

**Return to Top**


	3. Shun the NonBeliever!

**I'm Baaaack! Okay! I'm adding one new character : Kagura ( Windgoddess29 ), whether you like it or not! Mwa ha ha! **

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit **_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_Halfdemon55 has signed on..._

Halfdemon55 : Hey! Hello? Anybody there! ECHO ECHO ECHO!

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

Halfdemon55 : Sesshomaru! Im so happy to see you! Well...not see you but IM to you...

Sesshomaru : You _are_? Don't you have anything else to say, like " Screw you! " or " Jump in a lake bitch!

Halfsemon55 : Nope! Normally I'd tell you how much I hate your guts, but today I'm SOOOO happy!

Sesshomaru : And why is that?

Halfdemon55 : Because! I was on YouTube, just F ing with around with videos, and then I found a video called " Charlie The Unicorn" , And boy did it change my life!

Sesshomaru : WTF?

Halfdeomon55 : YOU KNOW DAMN STRAIT WHAT I SAID!CHARLIE THE UNICORN!! Any way, Do you believe in _Candy Mountain?_

Sesshomaru : Huh?

Halfdemon55 : ANSWER THE QUESTION!!

Sesshomaru : OKAY!! NO!! I DO NOT BELIEVE IN CANDY MOUNTAIN BECAUSE IM NOT 2, JACKASS!!

Halfdemon55 : (gasps) Then I shall have to shun you! Shun the non- believer! Shun! Shun!!

Sesshomaru : Yeah... Can you explain to me what _Candy Mountain _even is?

Halfdemon55: Its a GIANT house of candy, and they scam you into going there, and then when you show up, they kick the crap out of you and steal your kidney!

Sesshomaru : oh...my...god...what has youtube done to you...

_Sesshomaru has signed off..._

Halfdemon55 : Wait! We still have'nt discussed Pickel World! They _kidnap_ you and jack your liver!!

_Halfdemon55 has signed off..._

**I hope you liked this chapter and if you didn't, then F YOU!! Any way, Write Me Reviews!! Or, I will eat a bunny and 3 puppys alive!! **

**ps I still SUCK!**


	4. Mr Puggsly Explodes

**IM ON FIRE!! WOOOHOOO!! MY 4TH CHAPTER, AND STILL NO FLAMES!! I STILL DO NOT EXCEPT FLAMES!! AND FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!**

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

_Foxboy has signed on..._

_Halfdemon55 has signed on..._

_G-Unit has signed on..._

Foxboy : GUESS WHAT!! I GOT LAID!!

Sesshomaru : And I could care less

Halfdemon55 : wtf

Foxboy : But-

_priestess34 has signed on..._

priestess34 : GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!!

Sesshomaru : Does it involve you or anyone getting _laid ?_

priestess34 : What? No!! But I did just adopt THE cutest puppy in the world!!

Halfdemon55 : ...So?

priestess34 : _So_? Is that all you have to say?

Halfdemon55 : Pretty much, yeah.

Sesshomaru : How could you adopt a dog? DAMN ALL HUMANS!!

priestess34 : But its sooo cute!! I'll e-mail you a pic!!

Sesshomaru : What the hell is a _pic_?

preistess34 : A PICTURE THATS WHAT A FREAKING PIC IS!!

Sesshaomaru : Hey! I got your e-mail! ( opens it )

Sesshomaru : Awww! Its so cute- I mean... God! I hate you!! STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND!!

priestess34 : It is soo cute, that I'm entering it in the Fido Dog Awards!!

G-Unit : Thats great Kagome!!

priestess34 : Thankyou Mirokou

Halfdemon55 : See? Thats why humans suck! They humiliate dogs by entering them in stupid ass shows like that!

Sesshomaru : And by the way, I hate to burst your..._odd_ little bubble, but the Fido Awards were like... AN HOUR AGO!! LMAO

preistess34 : ...Dammit! Not again!

Foxboy : What do you mean " Not again! "

preistess34 : well, when I was little I was going to enter my dog,Puggsly in the Fido Awards, but I missed it because got hit by car...

Sessshomaru : WTF? PUGGSLY? LMAO!! Hit by a car!! hahaha

priestess34 : NOOOOOO! CRAP CRAP CRAP!! DAMMIT TO HELLLLLL!!

G-Unit : What!!??

Foxboy : What happened thats soooo terrible that you had to use all caps and multipule puncuation?

Sesshomaru : Shut up Shipou. No one needs your stupidity.

preistess34 : Well...you won't believe this, but got his paw stuck under the heater and blew up...yeah... Here I'll take a pic of it and send it to you all!!

Sesshoamaru : HAHAHAHAHA...(opens E-mail ) Ewww Ewww Ewww!! Why did you send that!! STUPID GIRL!!

Foxboy : EWWWWWWWW!! IM SCARED FOR LIFE!! ( starts puking in garbage can next to desk )

Halfdemon : OH MY GOD!! I HATE YOU FOR SENDING THAT!! YUCKY!!

G-Unit : AHHHHHH!! I DID NOT APPRICIATE YOU SENDING THAT!

priestess34 : Well...Even though my dog exploded, THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!! I EVEN MADE SHIPPOU PUKE!! TALK TO Y'ALL LATER!

Sesshoamaru : GOOD RIDANCE!!

Foxboy : As I was saying... I GOT LAID!!

Sesshomaru : Wow...Look at the time...I have to...Umm...Bye.

_Sesshoamaru has signed off..._

Halfdemon55 : Yeah! Me too!

_Halfdemon55 has signed off..._

G-Unit : Umm....Bye

_G-Unit has signed off..._

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter...blah blah blah... By the way! My friend had a cat that got it's paw stuck under the heater and blew up! So, yeah...true story!! SEND ME REVIEWS!! MY VEINS CRAVE REVIEWS!!**


	5. Kagome You Fat Bitch

**Sorry I havent uploaded in a few days... FYI, I was busy with homework, and I was sick on top of that! By the way, thanks a bunch for the reviews! Your a wonderful audience! **

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_priestess34 has signed on... _

priestess34 : Hello? Im sooo sad! Somebody please talk to me!

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

priestess34 : Awwww, man! Why you?

Sesshomaru : Why you?

priestess34 : shut up...im not in the mood...im really sad ( sob sob )

Sesshomaru : Well...Shucks Kagome! I could be a good friend and ask you why you're so upset...But then again! I don't really care!

priestess34 : Well it all started this morning!

Sesshomaru : Oh, What the hell did I just say?!

priestesss34 : So this morning, this girl at school called me a fat ugly bitch! And it pissed me off! (sob sob)

Sesshomaru : ...Thats it?

priestess34 : WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN _"THATS IT?"_

Sesshomaru : Seriously? Hahahahahaaahahah

preistess34 : Is something _funny _to you? Tell me what is so freaking funny?

Sesshomaru : Thats the stupidest thing Ive ever heard!

priestess34 : So you don't think I'm fat, ugly or any of the above?!

Sesshomaru : No! I just don't think you should hate the girl for telling the truth! hahahaha

priestess34 : (gasps) Why are you so mean! (sob sob)

Sesshomaru : See! There you go again! Hating me because I just told you the truth! God! What is it with you women?

priestess34 : Sleep with one eye opened! Literally! I not kidding! (sob sob)

_priestess34 has signed off..._

Sesshomaru : Fine! FUCK YOU THEN!I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY! YOU KNOW WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? ITS PERFECTLY FINE WHEN SOMEONE MAKES FUN OF ME OR SOMEONE ELSE, BUT GOD HELP WHOEVER INSULTS YOU! WELL...GUESS WHAT? YUR NOT MY FRIEND! GAWD!

_Sesshomaru has signed off..._

**I hope you peoples liked the chapter!**


	6. Shippo The Scardy Bitch

**Happy Halloween to all! I don't know about you, but Im having a great Halloween! I even went Trick or Treating! I was a Hippie this year if anyone cares. By the way, if youre going to watch any of the Halloween movies , GOOD LUCK! Theyre scary as hell!**

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_Demonslayer001 has signed on..._

_Halfdemon55 has signed on..._

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

_Windgoddess29 has signed on..._

_priestess34 has signed on..._

_Foxboy22 has signed on..._

priestess 34 : Happy Halloween guys!

Demonslayer001 : Happy Halloween to you too Kagome.

Windgoddess29 : So, how are you all spening Halloween?

Sesshomaru : I'm going to throw rocks at trick or treaters.

Halfdemon55 : wtf? Youre gonna throw rocks at kids?

Sesshomaru : Not true! Well...Yeah. Only the ones with bad costumes though. Especially the vampire costumed kids! NOBODY LIKES TO SEE THE SAME COSTUME YEAR AFTER YEAR! GOD! ENOUGH WITH THE CRAPPY VAMPIRES!Ya know what? Ill just throw knives at the vampire ? PROBLEM SOLVED!

priestess34 : Well, I'm going to watch all of the Halloween movies tonight. I got them all on dvd. You guy wanna come over and watch them with me?

Foxboy22 : Hell no! I almost crapped myself when I watched Halloween 5! No sir!

Sesshomaru : You do that anyway! Im suprised you still dont wear diapers you little bitch. Awww! Im Shippo! And I dont want to watch Micheal Meyers slit peoples throats becauseI'm a scared little bitch! oooh!

Halfdemon55 : Yeah shippo! Dont be a bitch! Come watch Halloween with us!

Windgoddess29 : Yeah!

Demonslayer001 : Yeah Shippo! Dont be a little scardy cat bitch!

Foxboy22 : Ok OK! im going... Im bringing my rubber sleeping bag.

Windgoddess29 : When were done watching Halloween 1-6 or however many there are, I'll bring Texas Chainsaw Massagre!

Halfdemon55 : Cool! _Witch_ one? Get It! Its Halloween! _Witch? _lololololol

Sesshomaru : Shut up Inuyasha. I swear, you have to be retarded or something to come up with a stupid joke like that.

Windgoddess29 : Hmm...What the heck! I'll just bring all three Chainsaw movies!

Foxboy22 : Oh god! Im gonna puke!

priestess34: Ok! So I'll see you all at my house at like...9:00 pm?

Demonslayer001 : Yep!

Halfdemon55 : yeah

Windgoddess29 : I'll be there!

Foxboy22 : ... i guess...Im gonna have nightmares now!

_Demonslayer001 has signed off..._

_Halfdemon55 has signed off..._

_Windgoddess29 has signed off..._

_priestess34 has signed off..._

_Foxboy22 has signed off..._

priestess34 : What about you, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru : Me? Come watch stupid horror movies with you? Ha! I'd rather shove a chainsaw up my ass! Id rather drink hemlock and nail polish remover mixed together! Id rather jump off of a bridge and into a giant deep fryer, then dumped out of the deep fryer, only to land on a bed of thorns, and then be kicked across the room by a billy goat! Id rather-

preistess34 : So...what? See you at like, 9:30 then?

Sesshomaru : ...I'll bring all the Chucky movies.

priestess34 : Thats what I thought.

_priestess34 has signed off..._

_Sesshomaru has signed off..._

**So that was my fifth chapter! But seriously, Halloween 1 and 5, scary as hell. **


	7. Skanks & Broken Pinkey Swears

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_Halfdemon55 has signed on..._

Halfdemon55 : SESSHOMARU?! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! PLEASE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!

Sesshomaru: WHAT WHAT WHAT? Its 4:00 in the freaking morning, You called me at home, which...you never do... And asked me to get on IM... so this must be VERY important...so... WHAT IS IT?

Halfdemon55 : Do you promise not to tell?

Sesshomaru : omg, i dont have time 4 this. Yes! I promise!

Halfdemon55 : Pinky swear?

Sesshomaru : wtf? Yes! _pinky swear..._

Halfdemon55 : okay...ummm.... I cheated on Kagome...

Sesshomaru : What? YOU DID!!! IM TELLING!!!

Halfdemon55 : WHAT? NOOOO!!! DONT!!!!! SESSHOMARU,I WILL KICK YOUR-

Sesshomaru : ok ok, im not... with who?

Halfdemon55 : Kikyo....

Sesshomaru : NO! You didn't! Seriously?

Halfdemon55 : yeah...Plz dont tell...

Sesshomaru : Dont worry bro....I wont...

*************************************5 Minutes Later**************************************

Sesshomaru : OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD

priestess34 : Whats wrong sesshomaru? its 4:00 am. What could be soo important that you had to tell me RIGHT now?

Sesshomaru : KAGOME!!! INUYASHA IS CHEATING ON YOU!!!!!

priestess34: ...Wat?

Sesshomaru : YOU HEARD ME! HE CHEATED ON YOU WITH KIKYO! HE TOLD ME!

preistess34 : THAT SON OF A BITCH! IM GONNA KICK HIS STUPID ASS!!

Sesshomaru : Yeah...you do that. But dont tell him i told you.

priestess34 : thankyou sesshomaru. I wont.

Sesshomaru : Okay then. goodnight....

preistess34 : goodnight

********************************************************Another5minuteslater***************************************************

priestess34 : Inuyasha you sorry ass motherfu****!!!

Halfdemon55 : UGH!!! I CANT BELIEVE SESSHOMARU TOLD U!!!!!

priestess34 : SO U FUCKING ADMIT!!!!!!

Halfdemon55 : U KNOW WHAT??? YES!!! YES I DO!!! IM TIRED OF YOUR WHINEY ASS!!!

priestess34 : U KNOW WHAT??? I WAS UPSET,BUT NOW I DONT CARE!!! I DONT NEED YUR TIRED ASS SO Y DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK 2 YUR SKANK HO!!!

Halfdemon55 : FINE

_preistess34 has signed off..._

_Halfdemon55 has signed off..._


	8. Dragon Ball Z Goes Gangster

**OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! I'm Back!!! Sorry I havent updated in so long, but I crashed my computer and my dad had to buy a new one! Yeah... Who new you couldn't download 72 song, Cursormania, DVD Decrypter, & a 4 hour movie into a computer form 1995? Anyway, heres my new chapter, and if you you havent given up on my story, Thanks! But if you did, screw you! Kidding...Or am I? (Dun, dun, dun!) By the way, I'm adding Kikyo! **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_**Kikyo- DirtyBitch**_

_Demonslayer001 has signed on... _

Demonslayer: Hello...? Hello?

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

Demonslayer001: Yay! Now I have a buddy!

Sesshomaru: Yay! Now I'm leaving!

Demonslayer001: No! Stay! Im soo bored!

Sesshomaru: Aww! Your bored? Well... THERES A LITTLE THING CALLED THE REST OF INTERNET!!! YOU SHOULD TRY CHEKING IT OUT AND LEAVING ME THE HELL ALONE! ITS AMAZING!!

Demonslayer001: Youre an ass...

Sesshomaru: THANKYOU!

_Foxboy22 has signed on..._

_Wolfboy has signed on..._

Sesshoamru : Wow! 2 retards at once! Goodie!

Wolfboy : Hey guys! So...What R we talking about?

Sesshomaru : Killing U

demonslayer001 : lol

Wolfboy : Whatever. So...?

demonslayer001 : So...? what?

Wolfboy : So...? Is it true Kagome and Inuyasha broke up?!

Foxboy22: Yeah.

Wolfboy : FUCK YEAH!!!!!

demonslayer001 : Too bad shes dating HoJo now...

Wolfboy : DAMN!!!!!

_Goku has signed on..._

Sesshomaru : Holy crap...

demonslayer : Holy crap...

Wolfboy : Holy crap...

Foxboy22 : CORN!

Sesshomaru : God shippo...Your so stupid....Why R U even here?

Goku : Whats up Inu-fags?!

demonslayer001 : Fuck off!

Sesshoamru : Yeah, Fuck off!

Foxboy22: Yeah!

Sesshomaru : U too shippo!

Wolfboy : What do U want

Goku : What do U want? & Whats up with Wolfboy?! Wolfboy! hahaha Thats got to be the gayest name EVER!

Sesshomaru : Screw you! Thats right! Screw you and your kid who will never become a super satan, or whatever you call it.

demonslayer001 : Yeah, and dont forget about Pickels!

Sesshomaru : Yeah! and Pickels is a homo!

Goku : Oh, hell no...YOU LEAVE PICKELS OUT OF THIS!!!

Sesshomaru : MAKE ME!!!

Wolfboy : THIS IS SO MESSED UP

Goku : YOUR FACE IS WHATS MESSED UP!!!

Wolfboy : FUCK NO!!!! OK! U AND ME!! TOMMOROW!!! MY HOUSE!!! IM KICKIN YOUR ASS!!!

Goku : FINE! I'LL BE THERE!!!

Wolfboy : FINE

Goku : FINE

Wolfboy : FINE

Goku : FINE

Wolfboy : FINE

Goku : FINE

Wolfboy : FINE

Sesshomaru : MASHED POTATOES!!!!!!  
Goku : wtf???

Sesshomaru : Sorry, just felt like I needed to break the rut.

Foxboy22 : WE GET IT!!! YOUR HOUSE,TOMMOROW KOGA!!! NOW SHUT UP!!!

Goku : FINE! your house tommorrow "wolfboy" . Dont forget.

Wolfboy : I wont

Goku : Good...

Wolfboy : Good...

_Goku has signed off..._

_Wolfboy has signed off..._

demonslayer: Wow, shippo...Thats the first time you ever stood up to someone...

Foxboy22 : I know! It felt great!

Sesshomaru : So will this... Watch this sango...

demonslayer001: watch what?

Sesshomaru : YOUR MOM SHIPPO!!!

Foxboy22 : Oh I cant believe you just said that to me!!! (Start sobbing, violently)

_Foxboy22 has signed off..._

demonslaye001 : Wow...

Sesshomaru : God, do I love doing that!

_Sesshomaru has signed off..._

_demonslayer001 has signed off..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked it! I really hate dragon ball z, so i couldnt resist making fun of it! REVIEW!!!! IF U DO NOT REVIEW YOU DIE!!!**

**PS- If I ofended any dargon ball z fans, in any way, shape, or form, U HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I DONT GIVE A FUCK!!!**

**Toodles!**


	9. Miroku, you lying motherfucker!

**Hey...Ive decided to-You know what? Just read the damn story, thats what youre here for isn't it? Just kidding!(or am i) I'm adding Ginta and Hokaku by the way**

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_**Kikyo- DirtyBitch**_

_**Ginta- Ginta98**_

_**Hokaku- Hokaku&Sango4ever**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

_priestess34 has signed on..._

priestess34 : Hey Sesshomaru! Did U hear from Koga?

Sesshomaru : What? Why? Should I have?

priestess34 : Remember??? He said he was gonna kick Goku's ass! REMEMBER???

Sesshomaru : Yeah, Goku busted a cap in his ass.

priestess34 : Huh?! Really? Is he ok?

Sesshomaru : idk hes in the intensive care unit, some shit like that.

priestess34 : oh... ok so, have U been enjoying the sunny weather lately?

Sesshomaru : no

priestess34 : seen any good movies lately?

Sesshomaru : no

priestess34 : read any good books?

Sesshomaru : no

priestess34 : Alrighty then...

_Halfdemon55 has signed on..._

Halfdemon55 : OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGO

Sesshomaru : WHAT!!! U weren't watching Charlie The-MotherFucking-Unicorn again were U? Cause if U were, I swear-

Halfdemon55 : No but did U know Goku shot koga in the ass lolololol

Sesshomaru : Yes stupid. everyone knows

priestess34 : WHAT? He got shot in the _ass_???lololol

Sesshomaru : Didn't I just tell U that? Jesus woman, don't U listen???

priestess34 : I didnt know U ment literally! lolololololol

_Hokaku&Sango4ever has signed on..._

Hokaku&Sango4ever : What up what up what up bitches???

priestess34 : uh...hi hokaku...

Halfdemon55 : oh god... hi...

Hokaku&Sango4ever : Hey kag

Sesshomaru : OMG U like Sango???

Hokaku&Sango4ever : What?! no who would tell u something like that huh? TELL ME SO I CAN SHOOT THEM

priestess34 : no one... We just figured that cause yur name is...you know! hokaku&sango4ever

Hokaku&Sango4ever : What? Damn! Well...in that case, I'm gonna tell her!

Sesshomaru : Fuck, dude! Your-Your worse than shippo!

_Demonslayer001 has signed on..._

Demonslayer001 : hey guys

Hokaku&Sango4ever : What up Sango? Girl, U as sexy as a chocolate strawberry!

Sesshomaru : Ewww...what the hell R U talking about???

Halfdemon55 : Damn! How did we go from talking about ass shootings to sexy chocolate strawberries?! THATS JUST F**** UP,YO

Demonslayer001 : WHAT? IM NOT IN ANY GODDAMN MOOD 4 STUPIDITY, OK?

priestess34 : Whats wrong?

Demonslayer001 : Friggin' Mirokou broke up w/ me!

Sesshomaru : Awww... dont worry...Its not yur fault...

Demonslayer001 : i know thanks sesshomaru

Sesshomaru : its not yur fault

Demonslayer001 : thanks

Sesshomaru : it not yur fault

Demonslayer001 : i know. shut up

Sesshomaru : its not yur fault

Demonslayer001 : dont make me kill u

preistess34 : why did he brake up w/ U?

Demonslayer001 : He left me 4 some slutty rich girl! (sobsob)

priestess34 : Dont worry, theres plenty of other fish in the sea

Demonslayer001 : i dont want a fish!

priestess34 : But all I-

Halfdemon55 : she dont want a fish dumbass!

Sesshomaru : SHUT THE FUCK UP KAGOME ! SHE DOESN'T WANT A FISH, OK?

_G-Unit has signed on..._

G-Unit : Hey

Sesshomaru : Yeah, hey douchebag

Halfdemon55 : whats up assface

G-Unit : What???

Hokaku&Sango4ever : Bitch if i see U on the street, ima go optimus prime on yo ass?!

Sesshomaru : Again... WTF ARE U TALKING ABOUT?????

G-Unit : huh?

priestess34 : DONT ACT LIKE U DONT KNOW U BACKSTABBING, LYING, TWO-TIMING MOTHERF****!! WHY THE F**** DID U F**** BREAK UP WITH SANGO? WASNT SHE F***** GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU YOU F**** A**HOLE?!?! HUH? YOU KNOW WHAT? I GOT NEWS FOR U! YOU'D BETTER F**** STAY THE F**** AWAY FROM ME CAUSE I WILL F**** GO MICHEAL MEYERS ON YOUR ASS, BITCH!

_G-Unit has signed off..._

Sesshmaru : Damn kagome... youre more of a physco than i thought...

Halfdemon55 : Shit...couldnt have said it better myself. U win the profanity award, kagome...

Hokaku&Sango4ever : ..AWSOME!!!!

priestess34 : yeah, well he pissed me off

Demonslayer001 : thanks kag...U know? who needs men? yeah! I sure as hell dont! I feel so much better!

_Dorothy has signed on..._

Dorothy : Gee...I dont think im in Kansas anymore!

Sesshomaru : Shut up, ho!

_Dorothy has signed off..._

Hokaku&Sango4ever : who the fuck was that?

Sesshomaru : i dont know

Demonslayer001 : That was so random anyway, bye peeps!

_Demonslayer001 has signed off..._

priestess34 : bye i gotta go to a cheerleading audition

Sesshomaru : break a leg

priestess34 : thanks

Sesshomaru : no really. break it. break it right off.

priestess34 : ...

Sesshomaru : yeah. have fun.

_priestess34 has signed off..._

_Sesshomaru has signed off..._

Halfdemon55 : ok then...

_Halfdemon55 has signed off..._

_Hokaku&Sango4ever has signed off..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

haha...this chapter was messed up 4 soo many reasons. REVIEW!!! ITS NOT THAT HARD!!!

Return to 

Return to Top


	10. Yo Mama Fight!

**Hello, fanfiction world! I was bored so I updated! Make sure to review! Remember my one eyed one horned flying purple people eater? Yeah, he will STILL devour you all if U do not write reviews! yeah...U thought i forgot, but i didn't.**

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_**Kikyo- DirtyBitch**_

_**Ginta- Ginta98**_

_**Hokaku- Hokaku&Sango4ever**_

_

* * *

_

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

_G-Unit has signed on..._

Sesshomaru : Hello.

G-Unit : hi

Sesshomaru : Hello

G-unit : hi...

Sesshomaru : Hello cheater cheater motherf*** pumpkin eater

G-Unit : Would U freaking forget about that! GOD!

Sesshomaru : no

_foxboy22 has signed on..._

Foxboy22 : hey, i heard koga got shot in the ass

Sesshomaru : yeah, what of it?

Foxboy22 : thats hysterical

Sesshomaru : youre face is whats hysterical

G-Unit : lol

_Picolo45 has signed on..._

Foxboy22 : whos Picolo45???

Sesshomaru : your boyfriend

Foxboy22 : what?

Sesshomaru : what?

Picolo45 : Hey inu-bitches. I heard my boy Goku shot wolf-fag in the ass

G-Unit : yeah, so?

Picolo45 : That proves that U guys are wimps! WIMPY WIMPY WIMPY!!! your show is like soo gay! "Ooooh! i'm inuyasha and im not a full demon, so that why im so pissy all the time!"

Sesshomaru : why dont you go fuck yourself, Pickels. how about that?

Picolo45 : hell no. U did not just tell me to "go fuck myself, pickels." no body calls me pickels and gets away with it!

Sesshomaru : Well...It looks like i just did

Foxboy22 : yeah, he just did bitch

Sesshomaru : dude...shut up

Foxboy22 : Yeah, shut up-Oh...

G-Unit : and U know what else pickels?? yo mama's so stupid, when yo daddy said it was chilly ouytside, she ran and got a spoon.

Foxboy22 : hey U should apologize for talking about his mama. U dont even know the man!

Picolo45 : oh, so its like that, huh??? well, _yo_ mama's so stupid she sold her car 4 gas money!

Sesshomaru : Yo mama's so stupid she trippped over a cordless phone

Picolo45 : Well, U know what? yo daddys so damn stupid, he threw a rock at the ground and he missed!

Sesshomaru :what the fuck? did he just talk about my dad?

G-Unit : I think he did

Sesshomaru : U know what I think of your daddy pickels? Yo daddy's so gay, when I called him fag, he chased me with his purple purse! Oh, what now??

Foxboy22 : His mamas so stupid, she asked for a refund on a jigsaw puzzle complianing it was broken

G-Unit : lol his daddys so stupid I told him if he could guess how many dollars are in my pocket, I'd give him both, and he said three.

Foxboy22 : no, his daddys so stupid he tried to commit suicide by jumping off the curb

Sesshomaru : well his auntie's so- wait, i got nothin' to say about his auntie...Hell, her face says it all!

G-Unit : lol his girlfriend's house is so small that i put my key in the doorlock and broke the freakin back window!

Foxboy22 : haha his girlfriend's got one leg and they call her Eileen(I-lean)

Picolo45 : hold it! dont be dissin' samantha!

Sesshomaru : No, his girlfriend's so ugly it looks like the ho was hit by the whole freakin ugly tree!

Foxboy22 : his girlfriend's like a doorknob-everybody gets a turn!

G-Unit : lol samantha's so fat, when she steps on the scale, it says "to be continued"

Picolo45 : Damn you three! you win this round! but I will return! I swear it! RAWR!!! IM A TACO!!!

_Picolo45 has signed off..._

Sesshomaru : ...

G-Unit : ...

Foxboy22 : ...

Sesshomaru : ...

Foxboy22 : ...

G-Unit : ...

Sesshomaru : what a f**** freak

_Halfdemon55 has signed on..._

Halfdemon55 : Guess??? I watched Charlie The Unicorn and-

Sesshomaru : NOOO!!! WHEN WILL THE MADDNESS STOP!!!???

_Sesshomaru has signed off..._

G-Unit : I'm out

Foxboy22 : Peace!

_G-unit has signed off..._

_Foxboy22 has signed off..._

Halfdemon55 : Wait! I wanted to talk about Candy Mountain!! THEY NOW ACCEPT LIVERS!!!!

**Hope you liked this chapter! Write me reviews! come on- you didn't forget a about purple people eater did you?**


	11. READ BEFORE READING CH 12!

***You have to read this before reading my next chapter**

**I'm adding 4 new characters 2 my story that are not in the series, but are in the story "Angel's Story: An Angel from Hell" which U can read here on fanfiction.**

**It's about this highschool girl named Angel Oshira and she moves from America to Japan to live with her grandparents. She meets kagome and they become friends. Later, she basically, she falls down the well and meets inuyasha and friends, and then she meets Sesshomaru. I know this summary sucks, but the story is good... just read it...**

Here are some mini bios of the characters im adding :

**Angel Oshira- Highschooler; part demon; A little hot headed( translation:don't piss her off); most popular girl at her school;She has her own webcast called "Messing with Billy" where all she and sesshomaru do(and somethimes Tony) is kick Billy's ass;Sesshomaru's Girlfriend;smart**

**Billy- Retard who goes to Angel's school; Does just about anything to piss her off(including fool her into thinking she has AIDS-I dont blame her 4 the messing with billy thing)**

**Tony Montana-Angel's crazy ass Chorus/spanish teacher; He's also a drug dealer;Looks very much like Al Pacino in the early 1970s( translation:he's hot);cuban;He's kind of bitchy**

**Jasmine Oshira- Angel's sister; dumb blonde even though she has black hair;assistent teacher in Angel's chorus class;Tony's girlfriend**

**Marisol- Tony's insane stalker ex-girlfriend who followed him all the way from cuba to Japan**


	12. Kiss my ass, Pickels!

**Merry X-mas 2 all!Hello peeps! I'm usually not this nice, but thankyou all so much for the kind reviews! I didn't think you guys would like my new chapters so much! I love you all (not in a creepy wierd way of course), and its been so much fun writing this story, and I will keep on writing. **

**So,Heres my new chapter, and as I said, I've added 4 new characters that don't exist in series 2 the story, but exist only in the story "Angel's Story: An Angel from Hell" written by my bestest friend in the whole world, Raven Angel Storm. I think U should read some of that story just to be able 2 understand who Angel even is, and if ur not down with that, then I have 2 words for U...TOO BAD! (Yeah U thought i was gonna say something else, but I didn't...I'm sooo crafty, yeah, U wish U had my talent) Kidding, I know that was super fruity.**

**- By the way, I DO NOT own Scarface(seriously, I dont think Oliver Stone would be sitting typing away at a computer, Do you?) and of course, I DO NOT own Inuyasha**

_**Angel- goddessofdeath2009**_

_**Tony Montana-crackhead**_

_**Billy-spongebob4ever**_

_**Jasmine-choirgirl21**_

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_**Kikyo- DirtyBitch**_

_**Ginta- Ginta98**_

_**Hokaku- Hokaku&Sango4ever**_

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

Sesshomaru: Hello? Anyone whos not a dumbass out there?/

_spongebob4ever has signed on..._

_Foxboy22 has signed on..._

Sesshomaru: Aww, Fuck! Why? Why me? Ive been a good boy, Santa! Why?

spongebob4ever: OMG HI SESSHOMARU!

Foxboy22: HI SESSHY!

Sesshomaru: DIE!

spongebob4ever : Yo sesshy, You wanna hear a joke?

Sesshomaru : _Hell_ no!

Foxboy22: Hell yeah!

Sesshomaru : Shut your ass shippou!

spongbob4ever: Ok, so this grasshopper is sitting at a bar, and the bartender comes up 2 him and asks him "hey, u know we have a drink named after u?" and the grasshopper says, "U mean U have a drink named Archiebald?" HAHAHA Isn't that hilarious?

Sesshomaru : NO STUPID FUCK! THAT WAS THE WORST FUCKING JOKE I'VE EVER FUCKING HEARD IN MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE! AND U KNOW WHAT ELSE, FUCKFACE? IF U DON'T STOP BEING RETARDED THIS MINUTE, IMA GO SLIENCE OF THE LAMBS ON UR ASS AND RIP UR DAMN SKIN OFF!

Foxboy22 : Sounds like _somebody_ had a shitty chriatmas

Sesshomaru : Ur damn right I did! And dont be fuckin calling me sesshy, k?

spongebob4ever : C' mon... Why don't U tell ur friend Billy-kins all about it, how 'bout that?

Sesshomaru : U know what billy? U can suck my d**k 4 all I care, alright? How 'bout _that_?

_Goddessofdeath2009 has signed on..._

Goddessofdeath2009 : Hey Sesshomaru, and... (giggle) spongebob4ever

spongebob4ever : Freak U angel, cause yur just jealous of my awsome name

Sesshomaru : Hello, girlfirend! Yes GIRLFRIEND! THE BIG GF! Something niether Billy or shippou have, or ever will have!

Foxboy22 : That was so un called for...Gawd, ur so mean (sob sob)

Sesshomaru : Did U hear about koga?

spongebob4ever : LOL yeah i hope he fucking dies

Goddessofdeath2009 : Everyone does my little douchbag

_crackhead has signed on..._

crackhead : Hi angel, hi sesshomaru hi-WTF? SPONGEBOB4EVER? BILLY?

Goddessofdeath2009 : Crackhead huh? Wow tony, way 2 keep a low profile (rolls eyes)

crackhead : Well ur a bitch

_priestess34 has signed on..._

priestess34 : YOU ASSHOLE!

crackhead : ITS NOT MY BABY I SWEAR!

priestess34 : WTF? No! Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru : ITS NOT MY BABY EITHER

Goddessofdeath2009 : WHAT?

priestess34 : NO U FUCKING CREEPERS! I went 2 cheerleading practice & motherfucker I broke my leg!

Sesshomaru : ...

priestess34 : WELL? AINT U GOT NOTHIN SAY?

Sesshomaru : ...

priestess34 : WELL? AINT U GOT NOTHIN SAY?

Sesshomaru : HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

preistess34 : U know what U son of a - FUCK U SESSHOMARU!FUCK U STRAIT 2 HELL! I'VE GOT A HAIRLINE FRACTURE IN MY FUCKING LEG AND UR LAUGHING?

Sesshomaru : Uhh...Yeah. Cause frankly it's funny as hell

preistess34 : dormir con un ojo abierto cabrón!

Sesshomaru : what?

crackhead : She said "Sleep with one eye open, fucker" in spanish

spongebob4ever : I thought U were cuban

crackhead : Hey billy, guess what?

spongebob4ever : what?

crackhead : Fuck you

_DirtyBitch has signed on..._

DirtyBitch : OMG U guys, theres this one dude named saddam hussein and someone should really stop him

Goddessofdeath2009 : omg...

priestess34 : Up yours Kikyo, nobody likes U

DirtyBitch : oh well last time I checked _somebody _likes me and his name starts with an I

spongebob4ever : oh, dang!

priestess34 : Let me guess! It's the guy standing at the street corner with the sparkly coat,zebra striped cane, and 20 carrot gold teeth?

Foxboy22 : oh, snap

crackhead : U know my brother?

Goddessofdeath2009 : Ur brothers a pimp?

crackhead : Yeah, his name is Emilio Ricardo Caesar Estabon Antonio Juan-Pablo De'lerosa Ramirez Montana, but his pimp name is Mexi-pimp. If ur looking for a job one of his hos got hit by a car last night, so he'll gladly hire U

Goddessofdeath2009 : Hell has not yet frozen over tony...But im sure Kikyo would be glad 2

crackhead : But she's not alive

DirtyBitch : Bitch im right here!

crackead :Who U calling a bitch, bitch?

DirtyBitch : Bitch please!

crackhead : Bitch i've only met U twice and i already hate U

priestess34 : Bitch my leg might be in a cast, but ho, you best believe U about 2 be fucked up!

_priestess34 has signed off and went to kick kikyo's ass..._

Sesshomaru : This is better than Jerry Springer

Goddessofdeath2009 : So anyway, R we still on 4 saturday night?

Sesshomaru : Huh? Yeah, whatever

Goddessofdeath2009: No, not whatever, it's yes or no. Pick.

Sesshomaru : Dude, I said yeah!

Goddessofdeath2009 : Its not yeah either! It's yes or no, and I'm not a FUCKING DUDE!

Sesshomaru : Yes! Okay? Were still on, HAPPY? DAMN!

Goddessofdeath2009 : Was that a happy "yes" or a "yeah yeah yeah" , I dont give a squirrel's ass yes?

Sesshomaru : NIETHER! IT WAS A PISSED THE FUCK OFF YES BECAUSE UR ACTING LIKE A PHSYCO BITCH ON WHEELS!

Goddessofdeath2009 : DON'T USE ALL CAPS WITH ME!

crackhead : GUYS! Shut the hell up!Angel, stop showing ur ass! Sesshomaru, stop _being _an ass!

_choirgirl has signed on..._

Sesshomaru : Fuck U Tony!

crackhead : Fuck me? Fuck you!

Sesshomaru : wouldn't U love to!

choirgirl : whats _their_ problem?

Goddessofdeath2009 : dont ask, just laugh

crackhead : You know what? I'm sick and tired of you you smart ass-doggy-silverhaired-makeup wairing-piece of shit! You look like fucking Sailor Moon with that gay little purple moon on your forehead and yur long ass hair

Sesshomaru : and im sick and tired of ur face you fuckin- 1970s Al Pacino-look alike-wannabe-gay looking-drug addicted-Hippie-cuban-bastard! Yeah, I said it! You're so gay, You should change your name from crackhead 2 co**sucker!

crackhead : ¿Por qué no vas un poco más de golpe los hombres

Goddessofdeath2009: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Sesshomaru : Ok U lost me there

choirgirl : he said go blow some more men

Sesshomaru : Oh, hell to the fuck no...

Foxboy22 : You're not even that much of a prick 2 me, sesshomaru...I applaude you tony

choirgirl : hey baby

Sesshomaru : wow...wierd greeting, but okay...

choirgirl : NOT U! Tony...

crackhead : Hey jasmine...

_Wolfboy has signed on..._

crackhead : Well if it isnt mr.I Got shot in the ass

Wolfboy : Tony i will kill U

crackhead : yeah, teach me a lesson like U did Goku

Sesshomaru : Two words-BITCH. BOY.

Wolfboy : Shut up, okay? That Goku's more gangster than U think! And dont even get me started on that pickels guy!

choirgirl : R U kidding me? I could have taken both them bitches and tied them into a pretzel. Ur a bitch boy.

_G-unit has signed on..._

G-unit : hey koga, hows yur ass?(giggle giggle)

Wolfboy : omg is there anyone who doesn't know?

crackhead : nope. I hacked your twitter and posted a four page blog about it.

Wolfboy : ...

Wolfboy : U know what? You're the reason why i can't watch the Godfather, Serpico, Scarecrow or any other old Al Pacino movie. You know why? It's because it burns to look at him because it reminds me of you. You're the reason I wake up screaming in the middle of the night, and the reason why I sometimes lock myself in the closet and cry.

Goddessofofdeath2009: damn koga...tony doesn't even piss _me_ off that bad, and he teaches two of my subjects in school...

crackhead : FUCK YEAH! I've always wanted to drive someone to the point of insanity!

_Goku has signed on and is ready 2 open up a can of whoop ass..._

_Picolo45 has signed on and is ready 2 open up a can of pickley whoop ass..._

Wolfboy : oh, my damn...

Goku : 'sup Inu-Hos

Picolo45 : 'sup wolf fag. hows your ass?

Goddessofdeath2009 : yeah, real creative pickles

Sesshomaru : Yes, lets all give it up for Jokey-Mc-Shut-The-Fuck-Up

Picolo45 : I SAID DON'T FUCKING BE CALLING ME PICKLES! And yeah, i bet it took U all night to copy that off of Robot Chicken, sesshomaru. But U probably don't have the time 2 come up with comebacks of ur own since you're busy chasing that disgrace to sluts everywhere you call your girlfriend.

Goddessofdeath2009 : Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru : Yeah, well like I said...Samantha looks like she got hit by the whole damn ugly tree!

crackhead : lol yeah i saw her...she looks like a fuckin sea-donkey

Goku : What about that ho jasmin?

choirgirl: Tony!

Picolo45 : Now SHE is like a doorknob! Cause a half of Tokyo has hit THAT biatch! Tony don't care though, cause he's gay.

Goku : What you got 2 say now?

crackhead : Kiss my ass, both of you. Say what you want about me, but don't talk shit about jasmine. Ever. she my ho.

choirgirl : TONY

crackhead : shh...im trying to defend you

Goku : yeah, what ever. Why don't you make like a banana and split?

craclhead : Why dont _you _make like a vacumme and suck my di**

Picolo45 : oh, U did not just go there. Thats it girlfriend. TOMORROW. MY PLACE. I'm cappin' YOUR ass!

crackhead : FINE. Like I haven't been shot before. 6 TIMES, BITCH! AND I HAD TO REMOVE THE BULLETS MYSELF EVERY TIME, SO TRY ME MUTHAFUCKA!

G-unit: Jesus...How R U not dead?

choirgirl : Tony, wait! No!

Goddessofdeath2009: SESSHOMARU FREAKING SAY SOMETHING!

Picolo45 : Fine by me! You'll just end up like Koga, or maybe even worse...

Goku : Dun-dun-dun!

Picolo45: Dead

Goku: Dun-dun-dun!

_Picolo45 has signed out..._

_Goku has signed out..._

spongebob4ever : oh my god...they're evn more retarded than me...

crackhead : no they're not...U misspelled even,dumbass

G-unit : Yur not really going R U?

crackhead : Of course I'm-Why the hell is ur name G-unit?

Wolfboy : DON'T GO! They'll kill you-wait! by all means! go! have fun!

crackhead : ha ha ha ha his name's fucking G-unit! G-UNIT! ha ha ha ha ha

choirgirl : NO you can't go tony!

Goddessofdeath2009 : If he's going, then dammit Sesshomaru, _YOU'RE_ GOING!

Sesshomaru:No! Tony said he's going! Why do I have 2 go?

Goddessofdeath2009 : You're my boyfriend and youre gonna defend me!

Sesshomaru : FINE. Gawd...Always gotta make me do stuff...

_Sesshomaru has signed off..._

_G-unit has signed off..._

_FatAlbert has signed on..._

FatAlbert : Hey, hey, hey!

Foxboy22: WTF?

crackhead : WRONG GODAMN CHATROOM

FatAlbert : RAWR IMA TACO!

crackhead : now hes just fucking with me...

FatAlbert : Damn right! Goku twittered U and picolo R gonna gunfight

choirgirl: Damn Twitter...

crackhead : Yeah...so?

FatAlbert : I just wanted 2 say we were gonna beat ur ass

_FatAlbert has signed off..._

spongebob4ever : what the hell just happened?

**Hope y'all liked this chapter! If you need me to explain something like WTF Tony Montana has to do w/ any of this, just ask.**


	13. Naraku Will Blow You Down

**I got bored so I decided 2 update...thats all i have 2 say**

_**Angel- goddessofdeath2009**_

_**Tony Montana-crackhead**_

_**Billy-spongebob4ever**_

_**Jasmine-choirgirl21**_

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_**Kikyo- DirtyBitch**_

_**Ginta- Ginta98**_

_**Hokaku- Hokaku&Sango4ever**_

_**evildude123- Naraku**_

_crackhead has signed on..._

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

Sesshomaru : This is all kinds of gay i don't wanna do this

crackhead : look, we have to. we cant just let them say crap about angel and jasmine that aren't true.

Sesshomaru : So, what tony? R we gonna fight them alone? huh? Is that what we're gonna do?

crackhead : well, yeah, but it's only Fat Albert, goku, and pickels. We can so take them.

Sesshomaru : Yeah? well, U better be right asshole. I had 2 cancel my hair appointment 4 this shit tomorrow.

crackhead : yur...hair appointment? MOTHERFUCKER U GO 2 HAIRSALONS?

Sesshomaru : Yeah! What, tony, and U don't?

crackhead : HELL NO

Sesshomaru : Really? I'm suprised because your hair is always so pretty and shiny and wavy

crackhead : fucking creeper

_Goku has signed on..._

_Picolo45 has signed on..._

Sesshomaru : oh my fucking god...

crackhead : I swear nobody can chat without these dumb motherfuckers popping into every conversation...

Picolo45 : look goku it's a fag convention. (scrolls up and down screen) and they're talking about hair products!

crackhead : cockoff pickels

Goku : STOP CALLING HIM PICKELS!

Sesshomaru : PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELY PICKELY PICKELS!

Picolo45 : I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING HOLY IF U CALL ME PICKELS ONE MORE TIME-

crackhead : PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKLES PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS PICKELS

Picolo45 : OK THATS IT YOU SKINNY LITTLE BASTARD! I CANT WAIT 2 GET MY HANDS ON U TOMORROW! I WONT GO EASY ON U I PROMISE!

Sesshomaru : That sounded dirty

Picolo45 : I'LL FUCK YOU UP SO BAD...YOU GONNA WISH I DIDN'T FUCK YOU UP SO BAD!

crackhead : BRING IT WHORE TURKEY!

Picolo45 : I WILL FAG BANJO

crackhead : WHORE LORD

Picolo45 : ANOREXIC NARCISSIST

crackhead : FAG CASKET

Picolo45 : BITCH JUNKIE

crackhead : BITCH WEASEL

Picolo45 : WHORE BLIZZARD

crackhead : C**K PIMP!

Picolo45 : YO MAMAS A C**K PIMP!

crackhead : YOU TAKE THAT THE FUCK BACK!

Picolo45 : YO MAMA SO UGLY...SHE JUST UGLY!

crackhead :WELL YO MAMA'S LIKE A VACUME! SHE SUCKS,BLOWS,AND GETS LAID IN THE CLOSET!

Picolo45 : YO MAMAS SO STUPID SHE BLINKED AND GOT LOST!

crackhead : YO MAMAS SO UGLY EVEN TOM ON MYSPACE WONT BE HER FRIEND!

Picolo45 : WELL YO MAMA DON'T DANCE AND YO DADDY DON'T ROCK N' ROLL!

crackhead : WELL YO MAMA'S SO- wait...what?

_Vegeta002 has signed on..._

Goku : Vegeta!

Picolo45 : Vegeta!

crackhead : who the fuck are U ?

Vegeta : VEGETA MUTHAFUCKA!

crackhead : I see that I read the godamn name, but who the fuck is- (sigh) never mind...

Sesshomaru : U know! Vegeta's the prick with the son with the stupid name?

crackhead : lol oh yeah that one...I'll call him Bitchylamp 2 piss him off

Vegeta : DONT CALL ME BITCHYLAMP! And don't be dissin Trunks...fatty

Sesshomaru : TRUNKS? ha ha U asshole

crackhead : I'm sorry, but I think we have the right to diss anyone named after an elephant's straw thingy as much as we damn well please.

Vegeta : shut up chubby

crackhead : IM NOT FUCKIN FAT! ugly bastard

Sesshomaru : lol

Goku : Well...what about Sesshomaru ? what kind of name is that?

Sesshomaru : A name that kicks yur son's name's ass... I bet U don't even know the translation of my name

Picolo45 : Lets see... does it mean c**ksucker?

Sesshomaru : no...it means killing circle...fagget...making fun of my name...

Goku : Well what about Tony- U know what? I got nothing...Fu** it...

_CaptinChickenRules has signed on..._

crackhead : Wait...CAPTIN CHICKEN? Jesus Christ they have a guy named captin chicken on their- WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS SHIT?

CaptinChickenRules : SHUT UP FOOL!

crackhead : shut up fool

CaptainChickenRules : stop it!

crackhead : stop it

CaptainChickenRules : STOP COPYING ME!

crackhead : stop copying me!

CaptainChickenRules : (sob sob)

_Trunks has signed on..._

Sesshomaru : hey it's trunks

Trunks : SHUT UP WHOREFACE!

crackhead : charming kid u got there, bitchylamp

Trunks : U TOO! SHUT YUR FACE OR I'LL DEATH BEAN UR ASS TILL UR...DEAD!

crackhead :oh, I'm sooo scared! What ever shall I do?

Vegeta : TRUNKS! HOW THE FUCK MANY TIMES DO I HAVE 2 TELL THAT IT'S DEATH_BEAM_, AND THAT YOU _DON'T_ HAVE ONE!

_salt has signed on..._

crackhead : SALT? God, u guys are such fucking retards!

salt : SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL GET MY GAY FRIEND PEPPER TO RAPE YOU JAIL STYLE ALL UP AND DOWN TOKYO

crackhead : I did not see that coming...

Sesshomaru: Tony...you never said gangster's rape eachother...

crackhead : They don't

Richard Simmons : Damn...

crackhead: WTF?

_Garlic has signed on..._

_GarlicJR has signed on..._

Sesshomaru : R U FUCKING KIDDING ME?OK NOW I KNOW THESE NAMES ARE JUST FUCKING MADE UP!

crackhead : THESE CANNOT BE YUR REAL NAMES! TELL ME YUR REAL NAMES RIGHT NOW, CAUSE THEY SURE AS HELL AREN'T GARLIC, TRUNKS, VEGETA,PICOLO, AND FUCKING SALT!

Goku : yes they are

crackhead : If you think were scared of a bunch of assholes named after seasonings, youve got another thing coming

_DarthVador has signed on..._

DarthVador : Greetings mortal fools i am...DARTH VADOR!

crackhead : hello darth vador, go fu**k yur mother

GarlicJR : OH HELL NO! U DID NOT JUST TELL DARTH VADOR 2 GO FUCK HIS MAMA!

DarthVador : THATS RIGHT U PAKISTANI HO! NOBODY TELLS THE BIG "V" TO GO FUCK HIS MAMA & GETS AWAY WITH IT, BIATCH!

Salt : well, except 4 that one dude who told u 2 go fuck yur mother and ran away, he got away with it... and since when do people call u big v?

DarthVador : MAN, SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNCH U IN THE F*****G THROAT!

Sesshomaru : wait...DARTH VADOR?

crackhead : uhh...im not pakistani...im cuban...

DarthVador : WELL U WILL BE WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU!

crackhead : that didn't make any sense...

_evildude123 has signed on..._

Sesshomaru : fuck no...naraku betrayed us, tony!

crackhead : no shit you should have expected that...

evildude123 : just wanted to tell you that we was gonna blow you down tommorow, especially u tony

crackhead : What?

Sesshomaru : blow Tony down?

evildude123 : fu** yeah

crackhead : wtf does that mean? Does that mean youre gonna suck our d**ks?

Sesshomaru : I think it does! thats fucked up

evildude123 : wait! ya'll got me fucked up!

crackhead : you guys are such fags! LOL blow me down?WTF?

Picolo45 : IT MEANS HES GONNA KILL YOU MANWHORE!

crackhead : NEVER ONCE HAVE I EVER HEARD A GANGSTER SAY "IM GONNA BLOW YOU DOWN" TO ANYBODY! LOL

crackhead : and yes i know im a manwhore just ask your wife goku and vegeta and pickels- wait...never mind i didn't fu** samantha cause she too damn ugly...

Sesshomaru : oh shit...Tony dont...

Goku : YOU JUST STARTED A FUCKING WAR!

_Goku has signed off..._

_Picolo45 has signed off..._

_salt has signed off..._

_Vegeta has signed off..._

_captianchickenrules has signed off..._

_DarthVador has signed off..._

_Garlic has signed off..._

_GarlicJR has signed off..._

_Trunks has signed off..._

evildude123 : RAWR IMA TACO

_evildude123 has signed off..._

crackhead : OKAY THATS STARTING TO PISS ME THE FU** OFF!


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Once again, your reviews have inspired me to update. Heres my new chapter, hope you like it.**

_**Angel- goddessofdeath2009**_

_**Tony Montana-crackhead**_

_**Billy-spongebob4ever**_

_**Jasmine-choirgirl21**_

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_**Kikyo- DirtyBitch**_

_**Ginta- Ginta98**_

_**Hokaku- Hokaku&Sango4ever**_

_**evildude123- Naraku**_

* * *

**Chapter 13- Part 2**

Sesshomaru : YOU STUPID CO**SUCKER!!!

crackhead : Relax

Sesshomaru : RELAX??? RE-FUCKING-LAX??? TONY, DON'T NOBODY FUCK WITH FRIENDS OF DARTH VADOR!!! NOBODY!!!

crackhead : oh im soooo scared, somebody please save us!!! man, you know i dont give two fucks and a shit about darth vador

Sesshomaru : oh my damn...

crackhead : what?

Sesshomaru : oh, fuck....i just went to pickel's twitter and guess who else is helping him???

crackhead : who? strawhberry shortcake???ha ha i feel sorry for the poor bastard who has to put up with her

Sesshomaru : OPTIMUS PRIME, PRINCE ZUCO, LUKE SKYWALKER, THE FUCKING INCREDIBLE HULK, HULK HOGAN, TEN GODAMN STORM TROOPERS,-

crackhead : and a partridge in a pear tree???

Sesshomaru : Tony, y dont you shut the fuck up because this is some serious shit!!!!!

crackhead : If we can beat demons we can beat shitty star wars characters.

Sesshomaru : correction...we can beat demons, but... _CANT_ BEAT PHSYCO ROBOT CYBORGS FROM FUCKING OUTER SPACE!!!!!

_spongebob4ever has signed on..._

spongebob4ever : I think you'll be very happy at who i got 2 help u tony

crackhead : Really??? Good. Who did u get???

spongbob4ever : Well, I got Strawberry Shortcake, Spongbob,some big motherfucking yellow bird, an Al-Queda terrorist named Mohammad, Dr. Evil, the Box Ghost(from danny phantom), & Blossom the powerpuff girl

spongebob4ever : wait...scratch that...mohammad just blew himself up...

Sesshomaru : ...

crackhead : ...

Sesshomaru : ...

crackhead : ...

Sesshomaru : OH FUCK ME!!!! WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!! WERE ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE!!!

crackhead : Billy...come on...Seriously, tell me who you got.

spongebob4ever : That is who i got

crackhead : Billy...you better quit fucking me around and tell me who the fuck u got for real

spongebob4ever : That_ is _who i got!!!

crackhead : Billy...no...

spongebob4ever : yes

crackhead : no!!!

spongebob4ever : YES

crackhead :BILLY YOU DIRTY LYING PIECE OF SHIT MOTHERFUCKER YOU SAID YOU KNEW PEOPLE YOU STUPID BITCH!!! I'LL FUCKING KICK YUR ASS FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!!!

spongebob4ever : but i-

crackhead : YOU HAD 2 GO AND FIND US THE MOST FUCKING WORTHLESS CARTOON PIECES OF SHIT IN CARTOON HISTORY??? BIG BIRD??? BIG BIRD??? REALLY??? REALLY, GODAMN IT???? OH WOOP-DEE-DOO!!! WE ALL GET TO CATCH THE FUCKING BIRD FLU, AND GET SHOT UP IN THE STREETS AT THE SAME TIME!!! AND FUCKING SPONGEBOB??? SERIOUSLY??? YOU COULDN'T AT LEAST GET THE COOL SQUIRREL BITCH FROM TEXAS???? AND HOW THE FUCK IS SOME FRUIT SCENED HO SUPPOSED TO HELP US??? HUH???

spongbob4ever : See???Theres that Cuban temper again...u really need 2 work on that. May I suggest counciling???

crackhead : You know what, Billy...??? I HAVE THE RIGHT, THE FUCKING RIGHT, TO DRAG YOU UP THE FUCKING STAIRS,BREAK BOTH YOUR GODAMN LEGS, AND SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE!!! DO YOU HEAR ME???

spongbob4ever : you know???you should try to keep a positve attitude about this like sesshy

Sesshomaru(sobbing loudly) : I WANT MY MUTHAFUCKIN MAMA!!! (sob sob) I DONT WANNA PLAY GANGSTA NO MORE!!!!

crackhead : right like sesshomaru... fuck my life, man...fuck my life...

_StrawberryShortcake has signed on..._

_Spongebob has signed on..._

_Bigbird has signed on..._

_has signed on..._

_daboxghost has signed on..._

_Blossom has signed on..._

crackhead : god i want to slit my fucking wrists so bad right now...

Sesshomaru : BE MY GUEST!!!

StrawberryShortcake : Don't worry Tony we'll help you!!! I'LL SHOOT THEM WITH STRAWBERRIES!!!

Sesshomaru : WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR STRAWBERRIES AND SHOVE 'EM UP YOUR FRUITY ASS!!! WE DON'T NEED HELP FROM YOU

StrawberryShortcake : YOU KNOW WHAT??? HOW ABOUT I SHOVE 'EM UP _YOUR _ASS, YOU RUDE FAGGY MUTHAFUCKA

crackhead : what a fu***** bitch

daboxghost : I AM THE BOX GHOST

crackhead : so...???

daboxghost : I AM THE BOX GHOST

crackhead : i know you just told me

daboxghost : I AM THE BOX GHOST

crackhead : I know, i can fucking read!!!

daboxghost : I AM THE BOX GHOST

crackhead : Dude shut up

daboxghost : I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!

crackhead : JESUS CHRIST NO WONDER WHY YOU HAVE NO FUCKING FRIENDS!! Damn billy, what the hell am i supposed to do with this bunch of retards???

crackhead : Damn billy, what the hell am i supposed to do with this bunch of retards???

spongebob4ever : idk think of something

crackhead : THINK OF SOMETHING??? YOU SNEAKY LITTLE PRICK!!! THATS THE LAST TIME I ASK YOU TO HELP ME

_spongebob4ever has signed off..._

Sesshomaru : oh yeah, just sign off you stupid asshole!!!

crackhead : wait till i get a fucking hold of him on "messing with Billy", he wont know what the hell hit him!!!

Spongebob : IM READY

Sesshomaru : WE KNOW YOU'RE READY!!! YOU'RE ALWAYS FUCKING READY YOU STUPID YELLOW CUNT!!!

_Picolo45 has signed on..._

crackhead : holy shit were'nt you just on here??? get a fucking life, seriously.

Picolo45 : Billy twittered that u guys are getting help from strawberry shortcake, spongebob,blossom the power puff girl, ,Big Bird, an Al-Queda terrorist, and some niggah named the box ghost. I just wanted to say that thats fucking hilarious

Picolo45 : wait, the terrorist blew himself up!!! HA HA HA

crackhead : THAT LITTLE FUCKER

Sesshomaru : i swear im gonna rip that kids ass off

: WE GONNA WIN

Blossom : FUCK YEAH

daboxghost : BOX GHOST!!! BEWARE MY POINTY CORNERS!!!

Spongebob : IM SO FUCKING READY!!!

Picolo45 : yeah...i bet you are. see you tommorow bitches

_Picolo45 has signed off..._

_Spongebob has signed off..._

_Blossom has signed off..._

_Bigbird has signed off..._

_has signed off..._

_daboxghost has signed off..._

_StrawberryShortcake has signed off..._

Sesshomaru : I might as well just shoot myself in the fucking head...thats whats gonna happen anyway

crackhead : come on, dont give up!

Sesshomaru : YOU ARE THE PIECE OF SHIT THAT GOT US INTO THIS SO DON'T YOU TELL ME NOT TO GIVE UP!!! I DIDN'T EVEN WANNA DO THIS SHIT BUT ANGEL WAS BEING A BITCH AND MADE ME

_choirgirl21 has signed on_...

_GoddessofDeath2009 has signed on..._

choirgirl21 : Tony dont do it!!! this is really stupid!!! you dont have to do this!!!!

crackhead : yes i do

Sesshomaru : OH HELL NO!!! JASMINE'S FUCKING BEGGING TONY NOT TO GO AND YOURE MAKING ME, ANGEL??? U DON'T LOVE ME DO YOU??YEAH, THATS IT!!! YOU HATE ME AND ALL YOU WANT FROM ME IS MY LIFE INSURANCE!!!

GoddessofDeath2009 : That "you dont love me" trick isn't working on me this time. you're going. and thats you dont even have or know what life insurance is, so shut the fuck up.

Sesshomaru : ur such a bitch...(sob sob)

crackhead : Jesus, what a whiney little prick you are

Sesshomaru : Shut up tony, this is ur fault

_Wolfboy has signed on..._

choirgirl21 : No its not! its koga's fault! if he hadn't got in that pointless ass fight with them to begin with, niether of you would have had to do this

Sesshomaru : hey, shes right!

crackhead : yeah, koga you discusting sack of shit guess what what youre doing tommorow???

Wolfboy : ...

Sesshomaru : HELPING US MOTHERFUCKER

Wolfboy : wait no please!!! THIS IS BULL CRAP!!!! UNFAIR BULL CRAP I SAY!!!

crackhead : no, asshole. what you got us into is bull crap. now you're gonna help us

GoddessofDeath2009 : youre going

_GoddessofDeath2009 has signed off..._

choirgirl21 : youre going

_choirgirl21 has signed off..._

Wolfboy : no i'm not

Sesshomaru : YOU'RE FUCKING GOING

_Sesshomaru has signed off..._

crackhead : youre going

Wolfboy : not a chance, spick

crackhead : bitch no...DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SPICK???

crackhead : LISTEN, BITCHBOY!!! I know people. They are very scary people. Scary people who will hurt you if i ask them to. Now, do you want to help us fix something you fucked up, OR SLEEP WITH THE FUCKING FISHES???? YOU'RE CALL.

Wolfboy : OK!!! (sob sob) youre so hurtful!!!

_Wolfboy has signed off..._

crackhead : ha ha...what a fu***** retard


	15. Chapter 13 Part 3

_**Angel- goddessofdeath2009**_

_**Tony Montana-crackhead**_

_**Billy-spongebob4ever**_

_**Jasmine-choirgirl21**_

_**Marisol- stalkerGF2000**_

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_**Kikyo- DirtyBitch**_

_**Ginta- Ginta98**_

_**Hokaku- Hokaku&Sango4ever**_

_**evildude123- Naraku**_

* * *

Chapter 13 - Part 3 : Four Days Later...

_G-unit has signed on..._

_DirtyBitch has signed on..._

_Halfdemon55 has signed on..._

_Windgoddess29 has signed on..._

_Foxboy22 has signed on..._

Windgoddess29 : Hey did anyone hear from Tony or Sesshomaru???

Foxboy22 : No just that pickels and goku got arrested for killing a bunch of people and that fat albert got arrested for sitting on a bunch of people

Halfdemon55 : shit...must suck 2 be that guy LOL

_priestess34 has signed on..._

priestess34 : anyone hear from tony yet???

G-Unit : No

G-Unit : since when do u care about tony???

priestess34 : I don't...its sesshomaru i dont give a fuck about

Windgoddess29 : Why???he sexy :)

Foxboy22 : What The FUCK???

priestess34 : he jinxed me and i broke my leg!!!

Windgoddess29 : Well, did you ever think maybe it was because you just suck?

DirtyBitch : LOL

DirtyBitch : OMG!! I just thought of this!!! Maybe they got abducted by evil fairies!!!

G-Unit : LOL Good one XD :)

DirtyBitch : Why R U laughing??? THIS IS SERIOUS!!!!

G-Unit : Wait...ur not kidding R u???

DirtyBitch : No

G-Unit : were your parents siblings???

_choirgirl21 has signed on..._

_GoddessofDeath2009 has signed on..._

Foxboy22 : Did did tony or sesshomaru talk 2 either of u???

choirgirl21 : no...(sob sob)

GoddessofDeath2009 : no...(sob sob)

Halfdemon55 : aww...its okay...im sure they're fine...

choirgirl21 : you think so...?

Halfdemon55 : ...

Halfdemon55 : HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Halfdemon55 : im fucking with you theyre most likely dead buried and in Bitchylamp's backyard where their remains will be dug up and knawed on by stray dogs with rabies

choirgirl21 : SOB SOB SOB

GoddessofDeath2009 : WHY DON'T YOU GO PLAY A GAME OF SWALLOW THE CHEMICALS UNDER THE SINK...??? (sob sob)

DirtyBitch : Theres always the possibility of them being abducted by evil-

G-Unit : SHUT UP!!! THERE ARE NO FUCKING EVIL FARIES SO GET OVER IT!!!

DirtyBitch : No faries...????

G-unit : FUCK NO!!!

DirtyBitch : (sob sob)

choirgirl21 : wait...faries don't exist???

G-Unit : DIDN'T WE JUST ESTABLISH THAT???

choirgirl21 : THIS IS THE WORST FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE!!!! (sob sob)

Foxboy22 : NO FUCKING FARIES??? !!!!!!

GoddessofDeath2009 : I'm surrounded by morons, and my boyfriend is missing!!! (sob sob)

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

_crackhead has signed on..._

choirgirl21 : BABY YOURE ALIVE!!! And your remains haven't been devoured by stray dogs with rabies!!!

crackhead : ...

crackhead : what???

GoddessofDeath2009 : SESSHY!!!!!

Sesshomaru : DON'T YOU SESSHY ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!!!

GoddessofDeath2009 : Why??? what happened??? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN???

crackhead : Ha...Funny you should ask...Where have we...been??? Where the hell have _we _fucking been??? I'll tell you where the fuck we've been for the past four goddamn days. STRANDED IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL IN FUCKING IN SAPPORO, JAPAN!!! SAPPORO!!! do any of you have any idea how far the fuck away that is??? ABOUT 2000 FUCKING MILES FROM TOKYO!!!! AND WHILE WE'RE DYING OF SHOCK IN THIS SHIT HOLE HOSPITAL, & YOU SILLY BITCHES ARE FUCKING AROUND ON YAHOO MESSAGER TALKING ABOUT FARIES!!!!!

Halfdemon55 : FUCK!!! Goddamn stupid advanced medical procedures...

GoddessofDeath2009 : well fuck, how were WE supposed to know???

Sesshomaru : Well...THERE AREN'T MANY HOSPITALS ON THIS SHITTY ISLAND, SO YOU COULD HAVE CALLED THEM!!!!!

GoddessofDeath2009 : oh...i guess we could have...my bad

crackhead : IF I WASN'T HOOKED UP TO SIX DIFFERENT MACHINES RIGHT NOW, I'D COME OVER THERE AND- FUCK!!!!! I CAN'T HIT GIRLS!!!!! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME IV'E EVER WISHED I WAS GAY!!!!!

choirgirl21 : im sooo sorry tony!!! I told you not to go!!!!

GoddessofDeath2009 : im sorry too

Sesshomaru : NO!!! THE FUCK YOU ARE!!!! YOURE NOT SORRY!!!! YOU'RE PROBABLY SITTING AT THE COMPUTER LAUGHING YOURE ASS OFF!!!! BOTH OF YOU

crackhead : yeah, laughing their asses off while were sitting here in the shittiest most unsanitary hospital i've ever been to, and ive been to alot of shitty hospitals

Sesshomaru : yeah, and they ran out of rooms so they put us in oncology and were probably gonna die of radiation poisoning if we dont GET THE FLYING FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!

DirtyBitch : what big word oncology mean???

crackhead : CANCER FUCKING TREATMENT!!!!!

DirtyBitch : yay!!!

crackhead : are your parents siblings???

Windgoddess29 : Thats what we wanted to know

Foxboy22 : It sucks how you guys lost and made fools of yourselves

Sesshomaru : who said we lost douchbag???

crackhead : yeah we kicked their asses into next week

Halfdemon55 : then why are you bitching about it???

crackhead : have you ever been shot 8 times, compund fractured your arm, fractured your left hip, and broke 10 of your ribs in one day???have you???

DirtyBitch : i didn't even know people had 10 ribs

GoddessofDeath2009 : I thought you said you got shot 6 times before???

crackhead :not in one day moron

Sesshomaru : oh god i think my kidneys just failed...

Windgoddess29 : where's koga???

crackhead : how the fuck should i know where koga is???

_Wolfboy has signed on..._

Halfdemon55 : uhh...speak of the fuckin devil

Wolfboy : (sob sob)

crackhead : shut up koga ur not hurt that bad

Wolfboy : what r u talking about??? FAT ALBERT SAT ON ME!!!! (SOB SOB SOB)

Halfdemon55 : HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

GoddessofDeath2009 : aww...id feel sorry for u if i liked you

_samantha has signed on..._

samantha : by bf is in jail because of u fuckers

crackhead : omg i think my spleen exploded

choirgirl21 : go to hell PICKELS HURT MY BABY!!!

samantha : fea puta perra flaca

DirtyBitch : does everybody know spanish but me???

choirgirl21 : what the fuck u just say to me???

crackhead :she called you an ugly skinny bitch whore

choirgirl21 : at least my man isn't fucking green

choirgirl21 : and at least im not so ugly it looks like my face caught fire and i tried 2 put it out with a drill press

samantha : fuck u ugly!!! (sob sob)

_samantha has signed off..._

_spongebob4ever has signed on..._

Sesshomaru : billy u piece of shit!!!

spongebob4ever : wtf did i do???

GoddessofDeath2009 : they almost died and ur asking wtf you did???

crackhead : billy im fucking failing you FAILING YOU!!!!

spongebob4ever : wtf now im gonna have 2 repeat chorus and spanish like a loser???

priestess34 : u _are_ a fucking loser

spongebob4ever : thats gay

Foxboy22 : youre gay

crackhead : no, youre gay

DirtyBitch : you look gay

crackhead : shut up

Wolfboy : my ass hurts

Halfdemon55 : i bet it does

GoddessofDeath2009 : SHUT UP!!! C'mon jasmine

Sesshomaru : where are u going???

chorusgirl21 : 2 come see u morons

_GoddessofDeath2009 has signed off..._

_chorusgirl21 has signed off..._

_Wolfboy has signed off..._

_Foxboy22 has signed off..._

_spongebob4ever has signed off..._

G-Unit : well that was entertaining

_G-Unit has signed off..._

_DirtyBitch has signed off..._

_Halfdemon55 has signed off..._

_priestess34 has signed off..._

_Windgoddess29 has signed off..._


	16. Oh, No she didn't!

**I HAVE GOT TO STOP CRASHING MY FUCKING COMPUTERS! Ok... heres my new chapter, you better like it because ive been through hell and back to type this chapter.**

_**Angel- goddessofdeath2009**_

_**Tony Montana-crackhead**_

_**Billy-spongebob4ever**_

_**Jasmine-choirgirl21**_

_**Marisol- stalkerGF2000**_

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_**Kikyo- DirtyBitch**_

_**Ginta- Ginta98**_

_**Hokaku- Hokaku&Sango4ever**_

_**evildude123- Naraku**_

_Foxboy22 has signed on..._

_crackhead has signed on..._

Foxboy22 : WHAT UP MY NIGGA?

crackhead: shut up

Foxboy22 : Fo shizzle my nizzle

Foxboy22 : Aint nothin but a G-thing you wouldnt understand

crackhead : Motherfucker no...did you just tell Tony Montana that hes not gangster enough? I will KILL you. Literally. Kill you. Gangster style. Ill take you out in broad daylight and point blank shoot you in the face, gun sideways and all.

Foxboy22 : I know you are but what am i?

crackhead : ...What?

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

Foxboy22 : What up my nizzle?

Sesshoamru : Huh?

Foxboy22: Aint nothin but a-

crackhead : STOP QOUTING QUEER SONGS FROM THE 90's!

Foxboy22 : sob sob

crackhead : Where the hell did they move you? Now i have a roomate who thinks hes Michael Meyers. Help...hes sharpening his knife

Sesshomaru : They moved me to room 666

Foxboy22 : EVIL!

crackhead : HA HA HA HA HA

Sesshomaru : What?

crackhead : Isnt that the haunted room with the ghost who likes to shove random things up people's asses?

Sesshomaru : (high pitched scream)

crackhead : ha ha ha ha you got the devil room

Sesshomaru : I SHOULD RIP GOKU AND PICKEL'S DICKS OFF!

Foxboy22 : Good thing theyre gonna be in jail 4 a long time...They scared the fuck out of me (nervous laugh)

_Halfdemon55 has signed on..._

Halfdemon55 : Hey guys guess what? Napa Twittered that the DBZ guys got released on good behavior

Foxboy22 : (scream) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sob sob* (scream)

Halfdemon55 : And they said something about blowing us down

Foxboy22 : (scream) *convulse convulse* (sob sob) *scream* (twitch)

Sesshomaru : So?

crackhead : Yeah we'll be out of the hospital by the time they get here

Foxboy22 : (sceam) *convulse* (heavy sobbing) *twitch twitch*

Halfdemon55 : Where are they?

crackhead : San Quentin prison in the USA MUTHAFUCKA!

Foxboy22 : (screaming) *convulse convulse* (foaming in mouth) *blackout*

Sesshomaru : Look what u did now inuyasha! u killed shippo!

crackhead : Now who R we gonna make fun of?

Foxboy22 : What happened...?

Halfdemon55 : I told you goku and pickel's gang was gonna come blow us down and you blacked out

Foxboy22 : (twitching)

_spongebob4ever has signed on..._

spongebob4ever : DAMN, GURL DAMN YOU'S A SEXY BITCH, A SEXY BITCH DAMN, YOU'S A SEXY BITCH DAMN GURL DAMN YOU'S A SEXY BITCH A SEXY BITCH DAMN, YOU'S A SEXY BITCH DAMN GURL

Foxboy22 : YES I CAN SEE HER CAUSE EVERY GURL IN HERE WANNA BE HER OH, SHES A DIVA I FEEL THE SAME AND I WANNNA MEET HER THEY SAY SHE LOW DOWN IT'S JUST A RUMOR SND I DONT BELIEVE 'EM THEY SAY SHE NEEDS TO SLOW DOWN THE BADDEST THING AROUND TOWN

crackhead : SHES NOTHING LIKE A GURL YOUVE EVER SEEN BEFORE NOTHING YOU CAN COMPARE TO YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD HO I'M TRYNA FIND THE WORDS TO DESCRIBE THIS GURL WITHOUT BEING DISRESPECTFUL

Foxboy22 : Omg I spelled "girl" with a "u" instead of an "i" I feel sooo naughty!

spongebob4ever : Me too! Lets be naughty bitches together!

crackhead : uhh... no

_dirtybitch has signed on..._

dirtybitch : sob sob

Halfdemon55 : Aww...whats wrong kiki?

dirtybitch : My goldfish ran away! (sob sob)

spongebob4ever : Aww-What?

crackhead : omg

Foxboy22 : (sob sob)

Sesshomaru : what the hell are you crying about?

Foxboy22 : I once had a golfish...he ran away! COME BACK SPARKLES! COME BACK! (sobbing)

Halfdemon55 : (sob) your story broke my heart!

Foxboy22 : Really?

Halfdemon55 : FUCK NO! GROW A PAIR, WILL 'YA?

Foxboy22 : THATS IT! YOU DONT CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS! IM KILLING MYSELF!

Halfdemon55 : REALLY?

Foxboy22 : REALLY.

Halfdemon55 : ARE YOU SURE?

Foxboy22 : YES

Halfdemon55 : Are you...(giggle) HIV positive?

Foxboy22 : YES! I mean-NO! I mean...YES- NOW IM REALLY DOING IT ASSHOLE! THANKS!

Halfdemon55 : WELL HOT DIGGITY DAMN, CAN I WATCH?

Foxboy22 : THATS IT! NOW IM _REALLY _DOING IT!

Halfdemon55 : I THOUGHT YOU WERE REALLY DOING IT SEVEN FUCKING SECONDS AGO

Foxboy22 : WELL NOW IM DOING IT

Halfdemon55 : WELL, BE MY FUCKING GUEST

Foxboy22 : OKAY

Halfdemon55 : OKAY

Foxboy22 : OKAY.

Halfdemon55 : FINE

Foxboy22 : FINE.

Foxboy22 : ...

Foxboy22 : ...

Foxboy22 : ...

Fox boy22 : Im over it.

crackhead : Fuck...

Foxboy22 : THATS IT, NOW IM-

crackhead : shut up shippo

Foxboy22 : okay.

Dirtybitch : Oh hey! Fishy didnt run away! He was hiding behind a rock!

_Dirtybitch has signed off..._

crackhead : you know what we do with bitches like her in Cuba? Burn them. We burn them.

Sesshomaru : Why would you leave kagome for her? Shes an idiot

Halfdemon55 : I know. Thats why im breaking up with her for kagome.

crackhead : Are you sure she'll take you back?

Halfdemon55 : Why wouldnt she?

crackhead : if you say so lol

Halfdemon55 : whats so funny?

_priestess34 has signed on..._

priestess34 : Hey guys, guess what? Im marrying Hojo!

**To be continued...**


	17. Unicorn crap

**WHATS UP MY PIMPS AND...uhh...pimpettes? Anyway, today is like...a week after the fourth of July, and I'm PROUD TO BE AN AMERICAN WHERE AT LEAST I KNOW IM FREE! AND I WONT FORGET THE MEN WHO DIED, WHO GAVE THAT RIGHT TO ME! AND I GLADLY STAND UP, NEXT TO YOU AND DEFEND HER STILL TODAY! 'CAUSE THERE AIN'T NO DOUBT I LOVE THIS LAND GOD BLESS THE USA!Sorry...Im extremely patriotic. So, happy fourth to all Americans, and...ha ha...WHATS UP NOW, BIZNATCH! WHOS AWSOME? WERE AWSOME! To all the british people. Kidding, I love you guys. I'm adding Hojo, and Marion, Tony's best friend who is the biggest nerd on the planet, who is obsessed with Star went on a date with Jasmine to a resturant were Tony worked and Tony started flirting with her, now he and Jasmine are dating, leaving Marion in a dark pit of lonlieness. Hes a loser anyway...**

_**Angel- goddessofdeath2009**_

_**Tony Montana-crackhead**_

_**Billy-spongebob4ever**_

_**Jasmine-choirgirl21**_

_**Marisol- stalkerGF2000**_

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_**Kikyo- DirtyBitch**_

_**Ginta- Ginta98**_

_**Hokaku- Hokaku&Sango4ever**_

_**evildude123- Naraku**_

_**SoNotGay- Hojo**_**(he has a really gay voice in this that)**

_**captinspock333-Marion**_

priestess34: Me and Hojo are getting married

Foxboy22: Hojo and I

crackhead: Go suck a dick

Sesshomaru: LOL well, that pretty much fucks your plans up, huh Inu?

Halfdemon55: ha ha very funny, kag. By the way, were going out tonight.

priestess34: No were not.

Hafdemon55: Why?

preistess34: I told you. I'm marrying hojo

crackhead: Aren't you a little too young to get married?

prienstess34: Aren't you a little too old to be a whore?

crackhead: Sassy, sassy girl. Right Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Yeah, shes very sassy

priestess34: yeah. I should be slapped

Sesshomaru: Yeah cause youre naughty

preistess34: yeah

crackhead: okay I think you guys are going a bit too far...

Halfdemon55: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?WHY AREN'T _I _GOOD ENOUGH? WHY?

priestess34: because hojo is sweet and caring! And loves thearter just like me! and show tunes, and going to the mall, and doing my makeup and hair! oh, and did I mention that he can twirl a hell of a baton? I saw him last year at this parade with lots of rainbow flags last year!

Halfdemon55 : yeah...CAUSE HE'S A FAG IN DISGUISE JUST LIKE GEORGE MICHAEL WHO GOT CAUGHT GIVING BL** JOBS IN MEN'S BATHROOMS

priestess34: How dare you! Just because he takes a stylish Prada handbag everywhere doesn't mean that hes gay!

Sesshomaru: Well then what does it mean?

crackhead: Dude...my michael myers roomate keeps trying to stab me with his bedside lamp and its not going through my flesh at all. It's just starting to bruise my collar bone and it's getting on my fucking nerves...

Foxboy22: It obviously means he has a handbag fetish. Duh.

Sesshomaru: shut the fuck up shippou. God you're a moron.

preistess34: YOU GUYS ARE STUPID. And Inuyashas just jealous because I found the perfect guy and hes stuck with kikyo the retarded sack of crap.

crackhead : Youre a retarded sack of crap.

preistess34: (glare)

crackhead: sorry but that was just too easy lol

___SoNotGay _has signed on...

SoNotGay: Hey you sexy bitches!

priestess34: Hi baby I told them that were getting married!

Halfdemon55: YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU STOLE MY GIRL

SoNotGay:(gay voice) Girl, don't make me slap you with my manicure hand!

Halfdemon55: BITCH I WILL CUT YOU

SoNotGay: NOT BEFORE I RAPE YOU!...not that I wouldn't like it

preistess34: Boys please don't fight over me!

Halfdemon55: I'll rape your mother

SoNotGay: DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY MAMMA I SWEAR I WILL SHOVE A STRIPPER SHOE (much like the ones i wear on girls night out, HELL YEAH GIRL) SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL NEVER FIND IT

Halfdemon55: YOURE UGLIER THAN SAMMANTHA, PICKEL'S GIRLFRIEND

___SoNotGay_: HONEY DONT YOU TALK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY

Halfdemon55: SAMMANTHA'S SO FREAKIN' UGLY A RAPIST TOOK ONE LOOK AT HER FACE AND SAID THAT HE JUST WANTS TO BE FRIENDS

___SoNotGay_:(gasps)

Halfdemon55: what? No whitty comebacks?

___SoNotGay_: DOG FUCKER, DOG FUCKER, YOUR MOTHERS A DOG FUCKER!

Halfdemon55: OH, HELL NO NOW YOU DONE GONE TOO FAR! I'LL CHOP YOU UP WITH A KITESTRING AND FEED YOU TO THE CANARY BIRDS

Sesshomaru: this is the best fight ever

crackhead: Right?

___SoNotGay_: WELL IM GONNA- Oh!Mr. Montana! hi(giggle)

crackhead: What do you want?

___SoNotGay_: Umm...I need some...help! With my singing...(wink)

crackhead: Uhh..yeah...but, Why was there a wink after that?

___SoNotGay_: No reason...(wink)

crackhead: There it is a again!

Foxboy22: OH NOOOO ITS THE WINK FAIRIE COMING TO STEAL OUR FLESH AND USE IT AS PILLOW CASES!HIDE YOUR EPIDERMIS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Sesshomaru: HOLY FUCK ITS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

Foxboy22: (swings a butterfly net around wildly)IM GONNA CATCH THAT LITTLE FUCKER AND PUT IT IN A PICKLE JAR!

_georgebush has signed on..._

georgebush: he he what a retard

_georgebush has sighned off..._

crackhead: I just laughed so hard i think i died, (suprisingly)went to heaven, was there long enough for my grandad to call me a worthless piece of crap, and just now came back to life.

___SoNotGay_: I hate george bush so much i wish i could chase him down and beat him with my designer leopard skin Gucci bag

Halfdemon55: HEY I FORGOT I STILL WANT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!

___SoNotGay_: I DONT HAVE TIME 4 THIS SHIT! I HAVE TO GO GET FITTED FOR MY WEDDING DRESS IN 10 MINUTES

_____SoNotGay_ has signed off...

Sesshomaru: What?

priestess34: Oh, Hojo wanted a wedding dress too, so i thought, why not?

crackhead: Right...I wonder what shippo is doing

Sesshomaru: Maybe he's busy catching that ole' fairy lol

Foxboy22: (still wildly swinging butterfly net)GODDAMN IT I ALMOST HAD THAT FARIE!*farie in the background: he he he you cant catch me shippo* LIKE HELL I WON'T(misses the farie and hits TV set so hard it flies out the window)YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY FLESH FROM ME!*farie in the background:Actually thats just a stereotype. we faries mainly live on flower patels and unicorn crap* Oh...WELL IM STILL GONNA CATCH YOU AND PUT YOU IN A PICKEL JAR!*farie:Come on man!I'll grant you a wish if you leave me alone* Oh...Well in that case...I WISH YOU WERE IN A PICKEL JAR*fairy:Shit...*

crackhead: holy hell

Foxboy22: YES! i CAUGHT IT! I FUCKING CAUGHT IT!Heres a pic you guys! LOOK AT IT!I'll send you a pic

Sesshomaru: omg

crackhead: he caught a fucking fairy...

priestess34: wow...

Foxboy22: Yeah...Well...Good night!


	18. Billy Is Not A Whore

**Hi everybody...Whoop-de-friggin-doo, I have another chapter. If you haven't yet noticed, I'm not in a very damn good mood. Read the damn chapter. But first, I'd like 2 make a shout out 2 my family in greece: FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! BOO! I HATE YOU! THROW YOURSELEVS IN FRONT OF A BUS! BOO! YOU MUTHAFUCKERS CAN'T EVEN WIN EUROVISON TWICE IN A ROW! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU LOST 2 GERMANY WITH THEIR GAY ASS SONG "Satellite"! **

**(clears throat) What the fuck are you looking at? Who said shout outs had 2 be nice? I had 2 vent my anger somewhere. And no, it's not about Eurovision. I could care less about that. If I wanted 2 hear shitty ass, corny, poorly written music, I'd listen to Justin Bever(Yes, I'm aware I spelled his name wrong) or The Jonas Brothers, but I'm not ready 2 DIE quite yet. **

_**Angel- goddessofdeath2009**_

_**Tony Montana-crackhead**_

_**Billy-spongebob4ever**_

_**Jasmine-choirgirl21**_

_**Marisol- stalkerGF2000**_

_**Sango- Demonslayer001**_

_**Mirokou- G-Unit**_

_**Kagome- priestess34**_

_**Inu- yasha- Halfdemon55**_

_**Shippou- Foxboy22**_

_**Koga- Wolfboy**_

_**Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru**_

_**Kagura- Windgoddess29**_

_**Kikyo- DirtyBitch**_

_**Ginta- Ginta98**_

_**Hokaku- Hokaku&Sango4ever**_

_**evildude123- Naraku**_

_**SoNotGay- Hojo**_**(he has a really gay voice in this)**

_GoddessofDeath2009 has signed on..._

_crackhead has signed on..._

GoddessofDeath2009 : Hi Tony

crackhead : (glare)

GoddessofDeath2009 : What?

crackhead : (glare)

GoddessofDeath2009: ...

crackhead: (glare)

GoddessofDeath2009: ...

crackhead: (glare)

GoddessofDeath2009: ...

crackhead: (glare)

GoddessofDeath2009: ...

crackhead: STOP PASSING NOTES IN MA' CLASS, BITCH!

GoddessofDeath2009: OKAY! Damn...I didn't know you was on your period LOL

crackhead: Oh, well, HA HA-FRIGGIN-HA! I CAN'T CONTAIN MY LAUGHTURE! Now, do you get my saracasm? OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO SMACK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU 'TILL YOU DO?

GoddessofDeath2009: You know? You're one of those people whom I hope will get hit by a bus,die,go to hell, get raped by satan himself with Hitler videotaping it and posting it on youtube, while your dead body is on earth's surface being raped by evil, drunk little leprechuns with AIDS and a little kid is drawing gang symbols on your face that he learned from his low life father who hasn't payed child support in 5 years with a sharpie.

crackhead: Okay...after all this time ive spent with you, I've now realized that you are a FUCKING freak.

_Foxboy22 has signed on..._

Foxboy22: Hey tony! Hey angel!

GoddessofDeath2009: Hey shippo

crackhead: Hey shippo

Foxboy22: omg...aren't you even going 2 be mean 2 me?

crackhead: Nope. I'mma be nice 2 you from now on.

Foxboy22: Wow...

GoddessofDeath2009: Well. I never thought this day would come...

GoddessofDeath2009: Oh, look. Speaking of people whom I hope will get hit by a bus,die,go to hell, get raped by satan himself with Hitler videotaping it and posting it on youtube, while your dead body is on earth's surface being raped by evil, drunk little leprechuns with AIDS and a little kid is drawing gang symbols on their face that he learned from his low life father who hasn't payed child support in 5 years with a sharpie.

spongebob4ever: I'll pretend I didn't read that. How was your day, Mr. Monatana?

crackhead: LoL no matter how nice U R 2 me, I'm still failing you so bad, George Bush Jr. gonna be like "Damn...He stupid..."

spongebob4ever: Fuck...sad face :(

GoddessofDeath2009: Ha ha

_spongebob4ever has signed on..._

Foxboy22: Guess what, Billy? Tony's gonna be nice 2 me now!

spongebob4ever: What about me?

crackhead: You see, billy, theres a certin special joy I get when I say mean shit to you. So I can't do that.

spongebob4ever: Aww...sad fucking face :(

crackhead: But I'll tell you something else.

spongebob4ever: What?

crackhead: You are not a whore. You are not a whore. But you like to do it. Too bad nobody will do you LMAO

GoddessofDeath2009: AHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS PERFECT!

spongebob4ever: Suck my dick, tony

crackhead: That's the spirit, Billy! Go gay(just not w/ me)! Because you know damn well no girl with ever love you.

GoddessofDeath2009:

crackhead: hey angel what sound does a fork make when it falls down the stairs?

GoddessofDeath2009: What sound does it make?

crackhead: ching ching chong LOLZ

GoddessofDeath2009: oh yeah, very funny. by the way, what's cuba's national anthem?

crackhead: El Himno de Bayamo. Why?

GoddessofDeath2009: You're wrong. They changed it. Didn't U hear?

crackhead: What did they change it 2 then?

GoddessofDeath2009: "Row,Row,Row Your Boat". LOL

crackhead: Oh, no you didn't...

_choirgirl21 has signed on..._

choirgirl21: Hey, Tony...(giggle)

crackhead: Last night was fun.(;

choirgirl21: Yeah. We should do it again sometime.(;

spongebob4ever: Holy shit...I haven't even made it 2 first base with a girl yet...Just like Madonna's song...except 4 she feels like a virgin but she isn't really a virgin so I can't really relate 2 that...sob sob

GoddessofDeath2009: WAIT! I do not want to hear about this

choirgirl21: Why? We babysat the neighbor's kid. Thats what where talking about.

GoddessofDeath2009: Oh... sorry lol

crackhead: Goddamn, Angel. Get your mind out of that sick twisted gutter

GoddessofDeath2009: Well why did U use a winky face?

crackhead: Because we fucked after the kid went 2 sleep HA HA

GoddessofDeath2009: Ugh, WTF U guys?

_G-unit has signed on..._

G-unit: Jasmine, will you-

choirgirl21: NO 4 THE LAST TIME, I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR BABIES

spongebob4ever: WILL YOU HAVE MINE?

choirgirl21: No

spongebob4ever: Aww...sad fucking face again ):

G-unit: Will you at least bl*w me?

choirgirl21: HELLZZ NO

crackhead: WTF Mirokou? You're trying 2 get with my girlfriend? What kind of friend are you?

G-unit: What kind of friend am I?

crackhead: A SHITTY ONE

G-unit: Oh...right...well I still wanna do her though...sorry, man...

crackhead: (sigh)

spongebob4ever: jasmine

choirgirl21: what?

spongebob4ever: How about now?

choirgirl21: NO

crackhead: BILLY STFU

_Sesshomaru has signed on..._

Sesshomaru: Hello you sexy beasts

crackhead: WTF?

Sesshomaru: I'm kidding. You're all ugly bastards.

GoddessofDeath2009: Excuse you?

Sesshomaru: Except for you! Ha ha...please don't make me sleep outside. Last time you made me sleep outside the neighbor's cat pissed on my face.

crackhead: (giggle)

Sesshomaru: Shut up tony...

crackhead: THATS THE FUNNIEST FUCKIN' THING IV'E EVER READ

Foxboy22: LOL

Sesshomaru: DO NOT LAUGH AT ME OR I WILL CHOP U IN HALF WITH A SODA CAN

crackhead: oh, btw shippo: You kissed a girl but you didn't like it. Cause U gay.

G-Unit: DAMN! U just got owned.

Foxboy22: You said you'd be nice 2 me!

crackhead: Well...I lied. Stupid bitch. LOL

Foxboy22: FUCK YOU! AND YO' MAMMA!

crackhead: I dont care what you say about ma' mamma. She a bitch anyway LMAO

Foxboy22: WELL FUCK YO' SISTER

crackhead: Uhh, hell no. The real Tony Montana might have wanted 2 fuck his sister, but not me, muthafucka!

G-Unit: I fucked her...sorry

crackhead: WTF, DUDE?

GoddessofDeath2009: Yes, why do you tell us these things?

Sesshomaru: I dont blame him. Your sister's hot, tony.

crackhead: ...

GoddessofDeath2009: Excuse, you? Do you really want cat piss on your face?

Sesshomaru: Uhh...I meant 2 say she's ugly as a motherfucker. ha ha...please no cat piss! thats more degrading 2 me than you think...

_Windgoddess29 has signed on..._

Sesshomaru: Hey kagura

Windgoddess29: I love you.

Sesshomaru: What?

Windgoddess29: never mind.

G-Unit: I did Kagura 2...not in real life, but in a fantasy.

Windgoddess29: What?

choirgirl21: You can be quiet now...please.

crackhead: eww...

Windgoddess29: R U calling me ugly, tony?(glare)

crackhead: No, girl...you're hot, but...you know...you kinda tried 2 kill us numerous times, so...yeah.

_Priestess34 has signed on..._

Priestess34: HEY PEEPS WHO WANTS 2 HELP ME PLAN MA' WEDDING?

(everybody except kagome signs off)

Priestess34: Hello?Hello?

_Pikachu has signed on..._

Priestess34:Who R U?

Pikachu: Pika Pika! Pikachu!

Priestess34: What?

Pikachu: pika pii!

Priestess34: WTF R you saying?

Pikachu: Pika pika

Priestess34: WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING YOU YELLOW SACK OF CRAP?

_Pikachu has signed off..._

Priestess34: Damn...now im alone...Oh well! GAY DANCE PARTY!(techno music)

**Okay...random ass ending, but what ever. BTW, if you're wondering when I'll stop dissing George Bush, the answer is never. I will never stop. The way you will never stop reading this story. Or i'll find you're ass, and kill it. Literally. You will walk around ass-less for the rest of your life if you give up on this story. So, If you love your ass, you will favorite and Review. Now.**


End file.
